


Sharing is Caring

by edgeofmyniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles Smut, M/M, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Narry smut, Narry threesome, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan smut - Freeform, Niall Horan/ Harry Styles Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyniall/pseuds/edgeofmyniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae and her boyfriend, Niall, try to console their best friend, Harry, from a break-up. What they didn't know is that they would end up closer at the end of the night than they would have ever imagined...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

All I could hear from Niall’s bed was the sound of his phone ringing, somehow it got lost under the waves of sheets, and when I tossed the layers away from the mattress, the phone dropped to the floor with a thud. Realizing that I knew who was calling, I answer it with a devilish sound to my voice.  
“Well hello there Harry. I haven’t seen or talked to you since last week.” I try to enunciate an English accent but fail miserably.  
“Yeah…” Harry’s usual rough yet seductive voice is now distant and dejected, “Is Niall there?”  
“He just got in the shower, what’s wrong honey?” I plop down on the bed, waiting for Harry’s response. He’s typically a happy person, always finds the good in people, even me. Something must have happened, something huge, to make him feel detached.  
“Can you guys come over when he gets out? I don’t feel like being alone right now.” A wincing sound comes from Harry’s end of the line. I know I don’t know Harry like Niall or Willow, but he is my friend and I don’t like this.  
“Of course, we’ll be right over,” I promise and hang up the phone. Niall comes out of the shower and I tell him that Harry called, saying he doesn’t want to be alone. Niall hastily puts his clothes on and drags me out the door. The worried look that came across Niall’s face is one that I will never forget. 

Harry’s house seems solemn, mainly because there wasn’t drunk people hanging out on the lawn, puking their brains out. Niall doesn’t even knock at the front door, he just turns the knob and opens it, calling out to Harry. The house feels empty and things are scattered, like some big earthquake happened and everyone that was inside fell victim if they could not reach the outside quick enough.  
“I’m gonna look upstairs,” Niall turns to me and worry flashes in his eyes before he disappears up the stairs. I bend down and begin to pick up the shattered lamp when I see Harry’s boots step into my view sight. When I look up, I see the long and stringy brown hair that looks like the hands of a nervous person had run their fingers through the mane a few too many times. Harry’s eyes water as I stand up to hug him.  
“Harry….” I consult him as I bring his body closer to mine to embrace. Harry wraps his arms around my body and tightly squeezes it as he sobs into my shoulder. Who could have hurt someone so kind, like Harry that would make him not want to be alone?  
“Babe, I don’t see-“, Niall stops at the bottom of the stairs and watches us. I know Niall isn’t jealous or that he’s worried that Harry would make a make a move on me. Niall walks over and I step out of Harry’s grasp so Niall can console his best friend. The two of them don’t exchange words, the look in Harry’s eyes gives Niall indication of what might have happened. Niall grabs Harry’s shoulders and brings them closer to him, wrapping his arms around Harry. I’ve never seen two guys hug, but I now know how much Niall loves Harry. He helped Niall get me off the bridge, he gave Niall my number, helped Niall get back on his feet when Niall’s world seem scattered and broken. Harry’s been there for Niall and now it’s Niall’s turn to be there for Harry.  
“What da hell happen’d?” Niall grabs Harry’s shoulders again, only this time to get out of the embrace.  
“Let me get a couple of drinks in me before I tell you two anything.” Harry, hanging his head low, walks into his living room, searching for the same poison that triggered me into jumping.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
A couple of shots in and us persisting, Harry finally opens up. He’s been sitting with his knees against his chest, covering his legs with his arms, while Niall and I found ourselves on the couch and armchair.  
“Willow and I are no longer an issue.” Harry shakes his head from the sting of alcohol. “I thought we had something, ya know?”  
“You guys weren’t even togeder…officially. Ya told me dat ya were fuck buddies wid feelin’s.” Niall interrupts, making me question why Willow only told me they were fuck buddies. She seemed to care about Harry so why are they not together anymore?  
“Well yeah, cause she didn’t want a relationship. She…she said that it would ruin what we had. So when I asked her if she wanted to be mine like publicly, she told me that she had been seeing some guy a couple of towns over during the whole time we were doing whatever.” Harry hangs his head low, sobbing once again. I know how much Willow means to him, I could tell when she dragged to the night I met Niall at the party. Harry had nothing but heart eyes for Willow…  
“So she cheated…I mean, technically she cheated with you on that guy.” I’m trying to piece the puzzle that is Willow together and so far nothing fits.  
“So when I found out, I started throwing things, screaming at the tops of my lungs. I yelled at her that I hated her.” Harry continues. “I threw my shoe across the room and it…it hit her. And then I realized what I done and I felt horrible, but then she started throwing things at me and calling me names and using my own insecurities against me.” Harry stops and we sit in silence, trying to figure out what the hell happened.  
“You didn’t know anything about it, did you?” Harry looks up at me with tear filled eyes. I reach down to stroke the hair out of his face. He smiles at the sweet gesture.  
“No, of course not, and if I did, I would of told you or had Niall tell you. Willow is very secretive about her dating life.” I mutter.  
“How is it that you and Willow are friends? You’re so sweet and caring, even to someone like me who just admitted to hurting your best friend, yet Willow…” Harry trails off, his voice cracking.  
“…Is a giant stuck up bitch.” I finish. I grab the bottle of whiskey from Harry’s hand and bring it to my lips. The liquid burns my throat but I know that I can’t help Harry without something to clear my head.  
“She’s my best friend and I can’t figure out why she did what she did to someone like you. You’re kind and warm-hearted,” I slide off the couch, letting my ass hit the hardwood floor so I put my arm around Harry.  
“’Ere’s how I see it, ya don’t deserve someone like Willow. Ya deserve someone…someone like Rae.” Niall pipes in. Harry looks at Niall, looks at me, then looks at Niall, and then back at me. His eyes are fixated on my mouth and he bites down on his bottom lip. I lean into kiss Harry on the cheek to let him know that I’m here for him through all of this, but Harry turns his head and I taste traces of alcohol on his lips. His kiss is warm and inviting, trying to part my lips with his tongue. I see now why Willow kept hanging onto Harry. I felt more loved and cared for in that single moment than I had the entire time I have known him. When Harry pulls away, his eyes dart down, realizing he just kissed his best friend’s girl right in front of him. I look over at Niall, his eyebrows furrowed, who seems more confused than angry. I motion Niall over to sit next to me, hoping that it would relieve some tension, and I look back at Harry.  
“Sorry… I’m not in the right mind set.” Harry apologizes and looks up at the both of us with puppy-dog eyes.  
“Bro, I know, but ya just kissed-“ Niall starts to say before I interrupt him.  
“Kiss me.”  
“What da hell Rae? What kind of-“ Niall barks at me as I turn to him.  
“Shut up Niall, do you want to help Harry or not?” I turn back to Harry pleading him to kiss me again. Harry’s lips find my mouth and I push my tongue into the entrance of his, parting his lips. Our tongues roll around each other when I hear Niall rustling to get up. I place my hand on his thigh to stop him. I need him right now, and he’s about to leave. I cup my other hand on Harry’s cheek and I feel his mouth moving to my neck. I turn my head over to Niall, releasing my hand from his thigh and motion him closer to me.  
“Kiss me.” I rasp out, and I feel Niall’s familiarity. His kisses light a fire inside me and my tongue swirls around his, egging him to stay. Harry’s hands find their under my shirt and begin to knead my breast while Niall moves down to my neck, sucking in my skin. I arch my neck and my head falls back, letting out my raspy breaths. I rake both of my hands through each of the boys’ hair, gently tugging both. Niall grabs the edge of my shirt and pulls it over my head so he can kiss my shoulder blade. I can feel my body begin to go limp from both Harry’s and Niall’s touch.  
“Can we take this upstairs?” I breathe out. Harry and Niall look up at me trying to catch my breath. Harry looks like he’s about to say something when Niall looks over at Harry and a look of dread floods his face.  
“I lov’ ‘Arry but I’m not gonna have his dick in me arse. I’m sorry Rae, I’m just not gonna do it.” Niall starts to stand when I grab ahold of his ankle, making him look me in the eye.  
“You don’t have to have anything up your ass Niall, just trust me on this.” I whimpered. Honestly, I have no idea what I’m doing, but I know Harry needs us and to be fair, this has been one of the hottest moments of my life. Harry’s eyes have never left mine as I’m waiting for Niall to say something, anything. Niall finally holds his hand out to help me up, and I do the same for Harry. With my hand still in Niall’s, I place my hand on Harry’s peck, looking up to the green eyed man whose heart had just been torn in two.  
“Show us the way, Harry.” My voice no bigger than a whisper. I kiss the bottom of Harry’s neck and he sucks in his bottom lip when I trail my tongue across his Adam’s apple. Harry takes my hand from his chest and leads me and Niall up the stairs to his bedroom.

When we reach the bedroom, both Niall and Harry let my hands go and take off their clothes leaving them only in their boxers. Awkwardness fills the room as Niall and Harry lock their eyes on me. I unbutton my pants and slide them off, exposing my lace underwear. The pupils of the two sets of locked eyes grow wide as I slide on top of the bed, spreading my legs and resting my feet on the footboard. I pick my ass off the bed and slide my panties down my legs, and part my lips. I circle my clit with my thumb before pumping my finger into my walls. A raspy breath leaves my mouth as Harry turns away.  
“Look at me,” I plead. I’m starting to think I need this more he does. Harry puts his eyes back on me again and I see the bulge rising against the fabric of his underwear. I gaze over at Niall to see him concentrating on my hand, pumping in and out of my body, the thought of me pleasuring myself almost sending him over the edge. Niall is biting down on his bottom lip so hard that I’m afraid it’s going to bleed. I motion over Niall with my other hand and when he trudges over, I take my soaking wet fingers out of my slit and place them in Niall’s open mouth letting him taste my juices. His tongue swirls around my fingers slowly making my breathing raspier. When Niall lets my fingers go, I grab and bring it down to my sex, letting him part my lips with his fingers and I feel the familiar flicking when he hooks his fingers onto the roof of my fleshy pink cave. My head falls back making me close my eyes. Once I open my eyes and hold my head up, I look over to Harry who has rolled in his lips, soaking in the sight of Niall finger-fucking me.  
“Come here,” I breathe and Harry sheepishly walks over to the bed and climbs on it with his knees. Harry’s torso is hard against the back of my head when I feel his fingers slipping under my bra strap, sliding it off my shoulders and his other holding onto my neck. Harry’s mouth is hot against my skin as I feel him sucking it, letting his tongue trace circles. I feel Harry unclasping my bra and he flings it across the room. Niall sees this and almost as an instinct, leans on top of my torso and places his mouth on my nipple, gently nipping at it. Harry’s hand travels down my body, careful not to touch Niall, and his thumb encircles my clit, rubbing it fast and hard. I feel a sensation building up in the pit of my stomach when I rasp out, “Kiss”.  
Niall and Harry stop what they are doing and look at me, Niall never retreating his fingers from inside me. I bite down on my bottom lip, tugging it in, before I whisper “Please”. I never thought in a million years that I would see Niall kiss anyone besides me, but the minute Niall’s lips touched Harry’s, I never wanted both of them more. Harry pushed Niall’s lips open with his tongue and Niall massages his tongue around Harry’s, making Harry slip a moan from his mouth. I lean on the bed, in between Harry’s, and reach up to pull of his boxers, let his dick spring free. I sit up and turn my just so as I run my tongue along the bottom of Harry’s shaft, causing Harry and Niall to stop kissing. I feel Niall turning my body over, making me sit on my knees and elbows, and pump his fingers harder than before which thrust my body and forth. I open my mouth and take in Harry’s cock. I flick the head of his fleshy pink cock with my tongue and I swirl it around his shaft as I take him in as Harry places his hand on the back of my head and pushes it closer to his body, causing me to take him in even more. Niall pulls his finger out and puts it close to Harry’s mouth.  
“Taste ‘er.” Niall breathed. Harry’s mouth envelopes Niall’s fingers and I hear a moan come deep from Harry as he tastes my wetness.  
“Fuckin’ amazin’” Harry rasps out as Niall withdraws his finger’s from Harry’s mouth causing a moan to leave my throat. Niall leans over my back with his cock teasing my opening and whispers next to my ear, “Ya wanted dis baby girl,” and I feel Niall sink his dick inside me making me cry out. Niall places his hands on my hips and pulls me down onto cock and thrusting me to take in Harry’s cock deeper into my mouth. The pounding of both mine and Niall’s hips makes a smacking noise and causes my breasts to bounce. Harry’s hand keeps pulling me to take him in deeper inside my mouth when mine and Niall’s hips separate. I lift my hand and wrap it around the back part of Harry’s shaft, jerking the skin towards my mouth. Niall pounds into me harder and sets a faster rhythm and I feel a building sensation burning inside the pit of my stomach. I trail my tongue on the bottom of Harry’s cock as Niall pulls me harder down onto his cock. I feel Harry’s body tense up and he grabs the back of my neck, steading my head as I feel spurts of warm, salty juices run down my throat, a moan coming from Harry’s mouth. I swallow as Harry pulls his cock out my mouth and I look up at him as Niall continues to slam his dick inside my walls. I bite my lip and tighten my walls around Niall’s thick cock. Niall digs his nails into my hipbone, leaving red marks as he pulls his cock out and I feel his release on my back. My elbows and knees give out and I lie flat on the white sheets of Harry’s bed, trying to catch my breath. I hear rustling of the bed and footsteps and I’m so in the moment that I don’t realize my body is being flipped and a trail of kisses are being left. I pull my head up and see the curly brown hair making its way down my body.  
“What the-?” I rasp out. Harry looks up at me and a smirk runs across his face.  
“You took care of us, now it’s time for me to thank you.” Harry wraps my legs around his neck and I feel his long finger slide into me.  
“Still fuckin’ wet.” Harry mutters and before I can say anything, his tongue delves into my slit flicking it reckless. My hands reach for Harry’s hair but are pulled over my head before I could reach it. I look up at Niall, sitting on his knees where Harry sat with his hand around both of my wrists, shaking his head.  
“Not now pumpkin. We gotta make ya feel good.” Niall breathes and leans over to take my breast into his mouth. Niall’s tongue flicks over my nipple before he gently sucks on it, creating a rhythm of flicking, sucking, flicking, sucking…  
I feel my legs start to shake and my breath becomes raspier. I arch my back giving Harry and Niall easier access to the things that are making my body go wild.  
“Fuck” manages to escape my mouth as my wetness invades Harry’s mouth and vision fades to black for a few moments. He begins to lap my juices up as Niall crawls over my body and moves Harry away from my sex, letting him taste me once again. I’m try to catch my breath, but all I can do is crawl under the sheets of Harry’s bed after the boys let me go. I see Niall crawl under the sheets and I turn to lie on my back, letting Niall pull me in, feeling his ragged breath on my neck and he wraps his arms around me.  
“I’ll go sleep on the couch,” Harry whispers, bending over to pick up his clothes.  
“No, come here,” I pat the open space on the bed that’s next to me, and a smile covers Harry’s face. Harry climbs into bed and turns to face me.  
“Thank you,” he whispers and kisses my temple.  
“You’re welcome sweetie,” I cup Harry’s cheek that is farthest away. I fall asleep and for the first time, the demons are laid to rest.


End file.
